Everything I do, I do it for you
by special agent Ali
Summary: Francesca is back and she is mad at her brothers. Who can blame her after what these three did? will they make up is the question.
1. Prologue, the big brothers bad move

_Hi, so this is my next feature of little Francesca, this time she is ten and on her first date._

_Well in her mind anyway. Big Rob is chaperoning. Her brothers decide to help out._

_Oh and this like my other story is inspired by a you tube video where the brothers discuss a Jonas sister and how they'd be hard on her boyfriends._

_Here is the prologue, let me know if you want to read the story._

_**There were some things you can't help but do. Sometimes those things hurt the ones you love. **_

_**Three boys learned that lesson the hard way as they drove away the one guy who was perfect for their baby sister.**_

As soon as Kevin parked the car she was out the door. She never wanted to get farther away from her brothers till now.

Kevin and Joe turned to face Nick who was still in backseat.

"Come on, she can't be that mad" Nick said but he knew she was. He got out and his brothers followed him.

Luckily Frankie had gone into the kitchen and sat at the table. She was peeling a banana after getting some juice.

Nick sat beside her and put his hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off.

"Frankie! Come on, you know we only did it to…."

Nick couldn't finish his sentence as his baby sister turned around and glared at him.

"I don't want to hear it Nicholas, I don't want to hear any of your dumb excuses, I'm never forgiving you three for this, not now or ever" she said.

Frankie picked up her banana and juice and left for her room, locking it behind her.

She then burst into the tears she had been holding back for so long and crashed on her bed.

"Why can't I have a normal family no one cares about?" she moaned.

_There's the preview, its short because I only wanted to show you the after effect. I'll explain it all though if you want me to_


	2. Chpt 1, Frankie's in love

_**Hey, so wow got four reviews am very happy with that so I thought I'd begin the story since you four are so kind to me**_

It had been a normal week for her school till he walked into her life. Well, the door of her classroom.

Francesca Lucas had been passing a note to her best friend Emily Mesa, -her brother's best friend Macy's kid sister- when the cutest boy she had ever seen walked in.

"Hi, I'm Ryan Ackerman, are you Ms. Jewls?" he asked. Francesca sighed as he pushed his brown hair out of his eyes in a similar way to her brother Joe.

Emily, who had been trying to get her note, glanced up and smirked. She poked Frankie's arm and grinned.

"Does Jonas's baby sister have a crush?" she asked in a teasing voice.

Frankie blushed and gently hit her friends arm. "Hush….he's going to hear you" she said.

Emily just giggled. "Sophie, Francesca is in love" she said over Frankie's desk to the brunette pig tailed child next to her.

Sophie giggled as well. "Good choice Frankie, invite us to the wedding" she teased.

Frankie hit her as well as the adorable blue eyed ten year old walked over to them.

He took the only empty seat in the classroom, right in front of the young miss Lucas.

He turned around and gave a gorgeous smile of white teeth. "Hey, you're Frankie Lucas aren't you?" he asked.

Frankie felt her heartbeat speed up as she nodded. "Ye…yeah th…that's me" she stuttered and her girlfriends giggled which only made her blush.

Ryan barely noticed as he lifted her hand and stroked it with his thumb.

"Nice to meet my favorite bands very cute little sister" he said. Frankie's eyes widened. 'He…he thinks I'm cute' she thought and bit her lip to muffle a squeal.

"Ryan, Francesca, talk at recess please then you two may become acquainted" Mrs. Jewls said, immediately ending their conversation.

Ryan apologized and turned around and Frankie pouted at that. 'Stupid school, I want to talk to Ryan all day' she thought.

Apparently she'd get her wish as a moment later Ryan's hand came back and Frankie took the folded note resting on his palm.

'My mom is taking my little twin sisters to movies tomorrow, do you want to come with us?' she read to herself.

Frankie scribbled yes and tapped Ryan. He took back his note and a second later grinned at her.

"We can maybe go to our own movie" he said.

"Ryan, I know you're new but if your going to be bad I will have to separate you from Francesca" Mrs. Jewls said and Ryan apologized again.

The two were quiet and good the rest of the morning.

When lunch came Ryan took Frankie's hand and walked with her.

"Thanks Frankie, my mom and dad won't let me stay alone yet so I have to see whatever the five year olds want, yuck" he said. Frankie giggled.

"I do that to the boys, Kevin is only one who doesn't mind any movie, Nick and Joe grumble about some though" Frankie said.

"That's really cool, so do you get to play with your brother's instruments?"

Frankie nodded. "Kevin is teaching me guitar and I learned a few cords but I like Nick's drums best, he's a great drummer" she said.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, is it true he actually wrote all the songs because I think their all awesome?"

Frankie nodded. "Yeah, Kevy and Joey helped a few but it's mostly Nicky"

"Kevy, Joey and Nicky?"

Frankie blushed. "Oops, only I call them that" she admitted and Ryan grinned.

"All right enough about Jonas, I want to know you now" he said.

Frankie told him a little about herself. Her favorite color was blue, her favorite number was 3 and her favorite book was the Harry Potter series.

Ryan was the same which was cool.

The two sat to lunch together and opened their lunch boxes. "Yum, a bologna sandwich apple juice, grapes and yay two cookies" Frankie said, happy with her lunch.

She put everything out and Ryan's eyes widened at the two big cookies.

Frankie smiled and gave him one. "Nick made these, he's a great baker, unfortunately Joe and Kevin aren't they killed their home movies" Frankie said then gulped.

"I shouldn't have told you that" she said and Ryan patted her hand affectionately.

"I won't tell Frankie, tell me please" he said and for some reason, Frankie trusted him. She told him how her brothers burned and foamed their memories and how their mom was so upset.

"I bet…mom's always go for that stuff…my mom would die if she couldn't watch me bathing in the tub and see my tush" Ryan said and Frankie laughed.

"Yeah, well my brothers then decide to fix the movies by redoing them all, which was pretty funny" she went on.

"Wow, your brothers are nuttier than I thought" Ryan said with a chuckle.

The two chatted in between eating then ran outside with their classmates.

Frankie went to the swings first and Ryan pushed her then they switched.

The two never left each others side though. For only a few hours of knowing each other, the two acted lovey dovey.

When recess was over, they held hands again. "So were on for tomorrow right Frankie?"

Frankie nodded then stopped. "I'd like to say yes Ryan, but I think my parents and your parents will want to meet" she said.

Ryan nodded then sighed. "I wish I was sixteen, then I could drive you anywhere you wanted and we'd be boyfriend and girlfriend" he said.

Emily giggled. "Slow down Ryan, you only just met the girl" she said. Ryan shrugged.

"Sometimes Emily, that's all you need, I really like Frankie" he said. Frankie smiled.

Her smile stayed for the rest of the day and even when she came home with Big guy. Ryan wrote out his number when the bell rang for her parents to call his.

"You seem to be happy, you have a good day sis?" Nick asked as he came down the fire pole for a drink.

Frankie nodded as she got two glasses out. Nick poured juice into both and the two siblings sat together.

"I had the best day Nicky, we got a new boy in our class and he invited me to the movies" she said.

Nick choked on his juice and Frankie jumped up to pat his back.

"Careful Nick, or you'll kill the dreamy voice girls love" she teased. Nick nodded and smiled thanks to her.

"Sorry…but what do you mean the movies?"Frankie shrugged. "He said his mom and two little sisters are going and he has to go so he wants me to come, maybe we'll go see our own movie" she said.

She finished her juice, put the cup in the sink and skipped off to her room before Nick could say another word.

Later at dinner, Frankie told her parents about the plan and Sandy Lucas went to the phone and called Ryan's parents.

Twenty minutes later the bell rang and Frankie opened it to a smiling Ryan holding two little girls hands with his parents behind him.

"Hi Frankie, meet my parents and my sisters, Diane and Lucy" he said and Frankie greeted them all.

They went in and Frankie took the kids upstairs to the boys room.

"Guys, this is my new friend Ryan, Ryan meet Jonas" she said.

"Wow, first I meet my dream girl now my favorite band, I must be the luckiest boy ever" Ryan said as he went and shook all three Lucas brothers hands.

The boys were nice to the kid and Tom and Sandy found his parents to be charming and nice.

An hour later when the Ackerman's left, Tom and Sandy saw no problem in their baby girl being with them.

"Linda told me Ryan wanted to see another movie, so if big guy accompanies you both, I have no problem with it" Sandy said. Frankie grinned and threw herself at the woman.

"Thank you so much mommy and daddy, I can't wait" she squealed then ran to her room to find an outfit.

Kevin, Joe and Nick were not as easily moved. "Mom and dad can't just let those two be alone" Nick said.

Joe nodded. "I don't trust that boy, he reminds me of…well me and I never want my sister dating someone like me" he said.

Kevin smirked. "So you two up for a movie tomorrow then?" he asked and got two head nods.

"No one dates our sister less Jonas gives its approval" Nick said.

If only they knew what a mistake they were about to make.

_**Hope you liked it, reviews are loved **_


	3. chpt 2, Stella helps Frankie get ready

_Wow, you all so totally rock, six reviewers, I feel special if I only get one lol._

_Percy Jackson is only kid movie out so for sake of story, pretend the Princess and Frog is still in theaters._

_Oh and I forgot to mention it but I disclaim on this whole story. I don't own Jonas but I do own Francesca and Ryan, they're my characters. _

_Oh, one last thing, sorry for long author post but it all has to be said. One reviewer asked me if there were pairings here and yes there are._

_Its Joella and Kacy, I have a soft spot for Kacy since the Chasing the dream episode and the one where Kevin gives Macy his boot in The Three Musketeers. They'd make such an adorable couple._

_If only there were three girls though. Joe and Stella belong and Kevin/Macy I need someone for Nicky now. Okay on with story, Nick will just have to go solo._

_Now on to story, we last left off with Frankie excitedly picking out her outfit while Jonas figured out how to ruin her date upstairs._

The boys got up off the floor from their spot crowded around the middle pole.

Nick immediately went to his bed and raised the drums that covered it. He then sat on the mattress and picked up a laptop beside him.

He did all this while his brothers stood and pondered their next move.

"Wait…I got it…how do we know which movie their seeing?" Joe asked.

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians" Nick responded without looking up. Joe looked at Kevin and they both ran to their little brother and sat beside him.

"Smart thinking Nicky, I see only kid movies out are that and the Frog Princess" Joe complimented him and Nick nodded.

"Yeah and I bet the princess is what Ryan doesn't want to see and instead wants to take our baby sister to Percy" Nick added.

"Buy three tickets Nick!" Kevin exclaimed and Nick chuckled as he had already been buying them.

"Already done bro, now we just need to pick them up tomorrow, sit back and make sure Ryan keeps his hands to himself" Nick said.

The brothers acted casual rest of the evening as their sister darted upstairs a few minutes later with three dresses.

The boys all picked one and Frankie sighed. She then bopped her forehead playfully. "What was I thinking asking boys? I'll call Stella, thanks guys" she said and ran back down to fetch her cell phone.

The stylist came over ten minutes later carrying a portable sewing machine and other items.

"Came over as fast as I could, I can't believe my girl has got her first date" the pretty blonde gushed and Frankie smiled.

"Yeah….thanks so much Stella, I know you're my bro's stylist so it means so much you'd help their kid sister" Frankie said.

Stella smiled fondly at her. Being an only child she loved her friends so much.

Stella followed Frankie to her room to put her stuff down then gave her a small hug.

"Anytime kiddo, I'm always glad to help out my best friends" she said.

Frankie gasped. "I'm your best friend?"

Stella nodded. "Course kid, I always wanted a little sister and I think you're an awesome kid" she said.

Frankie grinned at that. "Thanks Stell, now about my dresses, I really like my pink one but….its…" she said and frowned not coming up with the right description.

"Plain…dull…boring" Stella supplied and Frankie giggled. She then frowned at the plain dresses. They were a pretty blue, pink and yellow dress but that was all there was.

Frankie's smile faded and she looked sad. "Yeah…I guess I'll look boring then too" she said sadly.

Stella shook her head and picked up her stuff. "Do you really think I Estella Marie Malone would let my girl walk out in a boring dress?" she asked.

That brought the ten year olds smile back and she shook her head. "Is that why you brought all this stuff?" she asked and Stella nodded.

"If I can make your three cute brothers look good, I can do wonders with a little girl" she answered.

Stella opened up one of her boxes and took out a measuring tape and measured Frankie.

"Your really tiny" she complimented as she saw each measurement. Frankie giggled.

"I'm the smallest in my class but I don't mind, I'm the best at hide and seek in my grade" she said. Stella smiled. 'What a great kid, she's going to make this boy happy' she thought.

Stella got to work then and to say the teen was gifted would be appropriate as she turned the plain pink dress into a gown fit for a princess.

She didn't make it too fancy but she did make it pretty. She added rhinestones alone the neck line to add class.

She hemmed the bottom with lace and then with different gems and Frankie's help, the two made different patterns on the dress.

"Wow, its so pretty now" Frankie gushed after the glue had dried fifteen minutes later.

She put it on and spun in her mirror. Then she hugged Stella hard. "I love you so much Stella, your amazing" she squealed.

Stella hugged her back. "You want to show off? We can call Macy and bring your brothers down" Stella asked and Francesca nodded eagerly.

She took off the dress though and hung it up. She changed into sweats and a tee-shirt wanting her dress to be a surprise.

Another ten minutes later after the call was made, Frankie opened the door to Macy and Emily.

"Frankie, I missed you so much" Emily squealed right away latching herself on Frankie as though she hadn't seen in a long time rather than a few hours.

Frankie giggled and gently pushed her friend off. "Take a chill pill Em, only been a few hours" she scolded and Emily giggled.

"I know but I realized when Macy said she was going to your house that I wouldn't see you till Monday so I came to say hi, so hi Frankie" Emily said in a rush of air.

Frankie rolled her eyes and took her hand.

"Yeah yeah, save your breath cause you'll need it when you see what I'm wearing tomorrow to the movies with Ryan" she said and dragged her friend to her room.

"Your parents said yes, that's so cool, he really is cute" Em said, happy for her friend.

"Yeah and he's mine, I can't believe he'd want me" Frankie said. Emily stopped and made her halt with her.

"Did you two hear that? Frankie your so pretty, when we get to junior and regular high school you'll have tons of guys wanting to be yours" Emily said and Frankie grinned.

Macy went over and played with Frankie pig tail. "She's right kiddo, your going to be popular just like….Jonas" Macy said, sighing at the end.

"Someone call us?" Joe asked as the three slid down the poles simultaneously.

Macy squealed and ran at them. Kevin stepped in front and caught her, swinging her around.

"Hey beautiful" he greeted her. Nick rolled his eyes as they kissed. Everyone else awed.

Emily then realized she hadn't seen Frankie's outfit. "Francesca what was it you wanted to show me?" she asked and Frankie grinned remembering why she called her.

"Wait here, be back in a second" she said and ran into her room. She quickly threw off her clothes before carefully slipping on her improved dress.

"Ta da" she called out when she opened the door. She struck a dramatic pose and grinned.

"Wow! Your pink dress looks so much cuter, who did this?" Emily asked and Frankie pointed to Stella.

Joe grinned and slid an arm around her. "That's my girl making my little girl look cute" he said and everyone laughed.

Nick pinched his arm and pulled him away. "Dude don't compliment her, now she looks like a girl and Ryan…" Nick scolded. Joe nodded.

"I mean if you like that stuff…it looks okay to me" he added and Stella looked hurt.

Macy however scoffed. "She looks awesome, that boy she's going with is really lucky" she said.

Nick groaned. 'Yeah not if I have anything to say about that, I am not losing my baby sister' he thought.

'Wow I never knew how pretty Frankie could be, this can not go well tomorrow' Joe was thinking.

'I wonder if they make good nachos' thought Kevin.

The boys knew they had to stop this before it went farther. 'Dating isn't for everyone little sis, sorry but I don't think it suits you' Nick thought.

'Wow, Stella is good at sewing, Frankie is a Lucas all right' Joe thought.

'Mmm, Nachos with cheese, hope its not spicy' Kevin thought.

Nick snapped himself out of his thoughts and tapped his brothers to awaken them.

"You look nice Frankie, hope you have fun tomorrow" he said and Frankie smiled.

"Thanks Nicky, I'm glad I got such cool brothers" she said, relieved her brothers approved.

'Thank goodness, it could be disaster if they didn't like Ryan' she thought completely unaware that she should have been worried.

'Yeah that's why I'm coming Frankie, make sure Ryan stays a child forever' Nick thought.

He then motioned for his brothers to follow him. "Well goodnight ladies" he said and went upstairs.

Kevin hugged Macy as the Mesa sisters had to go home. Their parents only gave them a half hour to see Frankie's new dress.

Emily hugged Frankie as did Macy and the sisters left followed by Stella. The Lucas siblings then headed for their own rooms.

It would be the last night Frankie ever hugged and kissed them though.

_Next chapter is the date, I wonder if it will go smoothly. *laughs* review please, I love your thoughts and sweet comments._


	4. Chpt 3, Frankie's dating disaster

_**Hi all, don't worry I'm still continuing this, its actually almost over, I'd say about three or four chapters after this one but here is the big fight enjoy**_

Saturday came quick and the boys tried to remain calm as they prepared themselves for their night.

Calm unfortunately did not come easy to the protective brothers. Sweat beads pooled their foreheads and their eyes look haunted with worry.

Frankie did not notice at all though as she bounded around the house all morning with bounds of energy and happiness.

First thing she had done was awaken her brothers and then hugged them all when they got out of bed.

"I'm so excited boys, my first date and Ryan is so sweet and cute and…gosh I'm so excited" she spat out with a giggle at the end.

Her brothers nodded and smiled at her. Frankie ran over to a pole and slid down to watch cartoons and eat breakfast.

"Do you see that? Now I know we need to be there tonight" Nick said and his brothers gave him confused looks. He sighed.

"Look at her gentlemen, our sister is so happy and I love that but what if that boy breaks her heart?" he asked and they nodded.

"She'd be so crushed and I hate seeing a girl cry…especially my own baby sister" Kevin said. The others nodded. They had their fair share of making girls cry.

"Me either Kev, but…I just can't shake the feeling this is wrong" Joe said.

Nick nodded. "I feel that way too Joseph but what choice do we have? Either we do this or….we lose our baby sister" he said, whispering the last part.

Joe and Kevin gasped. "Oh my gosh, your right Nicholas…Francesca is growing up…" Joe said and Nick nodded.

"So you two are in…no going back after this" he said and his older brothers nodded. They put their hands in and nodded.

Then they slid down and joined Frankie as she was eating a bowl of cereal.

She smiled at them as she ate. Then she asked if they were busy after breakfast and Jonas was not for once so they played video games.

The siblings managed to use up the day that Frankie gasped when it was almost dinner. They ate as a family and Frankie then ran to put on her dress.

She was just finishing up when Ryan arrived. Frankie put on lip gloss, combed her hair and grabbed her purse Stella had given to her for her birthday.

Her mom gave her a twenty and she left, holding Ryan's hand. The boys waved goodbye and then quickly grabbed their jackets and went after them.

They followed in Kevin's car keeping a good distance between them. The family did not notice the boys as they parked far away and followed them, putting on shades and baseball caps.

Nick was right as Ryan's mom paid two tickets to the Olympian movie, big man paid for himself. She then bought three for the princess movie and the six separated.

Jonas followed their sister and ran ahead to the theater while the kids got snacks. Kevin and Joe grumbled as Nick pushed them.

"We can go back, we can't let Frankie see us" he said and the two nodded.

They took the back row and luckily it was getting dark when the trio arrived.

Frankie moved Ryan down two rows ahead of big man and he nodded. Jonas took the row after big man.

_I have not seen this movie yet so I can't really say if its good but I can say the princess one is. I loved that movie was so cute and sweet._

Nick kept his word. He ran back to the concession and bought the biggest popcorn and three medium soda's along with their three favorite candies.

The group only got to see half the movie as every now and then one of the boys would throw a candy or piece of popcorn at Ryan.

They waited till he'd try and put his arm around Frankie or lean in too close.

The two tried moving but with the theater only having two mother's and five boys in it, it wasn't hard for the three to follow.

About twenty minutes of their shenanigans was all one of the mother could take before she got up, told her boys to stay and got security.

The five were then escorted out of the theater and big man quickly followed.

Needless to say Frankie was furious when they got outside. She began to cry and told the guard it wasn't her fault.

The boys, seeing they had messed up, vouched for her and took off their getup.

"She's our kid sister man" Joe said. The guard nodded. "I know you three, my kid loves your music…look I'll let you all off with a warning…next time I won't be so nice" he said and began to walk away.

Ryan felt embarrassed to be left with the brothers and after a second got the guard again.

"Excuse me but my mom and sisters are still inside…may I still go see their movie…I didn't do anything wrong honest" he said.

Jonas nodded. "It really was all us sir and we won't do it again" Nick said.

The guard nodded and left with Ryan. Frankie waited till they were gone before glaring at them.

"How could you? Why would you be so mean to me?" she asked as the tears still fell from her eyes.

Nick sighed. He had almost been right. He thought Ryan would hurt his baby sister.

Turned out, the only person she needed protection from were them.

"Frankie…I didn't mean…we didn't" he stuttered. Frankie shook her head.

"Forget it Nicky, I don't want to hear it" she told him. She tugged Kevin's shirt.

"Take me home Kevin then never speak to me again" she said. Kevin nodded though he did not like the sound of that.

Frankie walked ahead of them, crying all the way. She never felt more embarrassed and confused. What happened to her heroes?

**_Okay I don't feel like retyping my prologue but that scene is what happens next and now your all caught up finally._**

_**Now do you think Frankie should forgive them? I'm going to bring Stella and Macy back for girl bonding next. But you decide their fate….dun dun dun**_


	5. chpt 4, The siblings fight

The next morning, Frankie got up and took a shower and when she got out she glared at the three boys in the kitchen.

Her brothers had also gotten up. Joe called Stella and asked her to come down, fearing the worst.

She agreed to come and would be there soon. The boys dressed and went downstairs just as Frankie was going to the kitchen, her wet hair in a ponytail.

"Good morning princess, I hear its going to be a nice day today" Joe greeted her and she crossed her arms.

"You think that's working Joseph?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Worth a shot…I mean come on you don't really hate us do you?" he asked and this time she shrugged.

"I could never hate you Joey or any of my family" she said and they all smiled. She glared at them.

"At the moment though….your not my favorite people" she added sat down as Kevin got her a bowl and spoon.

Nick poured her cereal and Joe poured the milk. Frankie was amused at their actions but she was not going to fall so easily she decided.

"Thanks boys but I still can't just forgive you" she said and dug in with a big spoonful.

"Well then what do you want us to do?" Nick asked. Frankie looked up at him and shrugged, her mouth full of cereal.

She swallowed before speaking. "Nothing you can do Nicholas, you three had no right to even be there, I had big man already" she said.

Kevin sighed. "Yeah but…he's not your big brother…we just wanted to make sure Ryan was good for you" he said.

Frankie choked on her cereal and Joe patted her back till she got it down. She drank orange juice and then looked at the oldest sibling.

"What does that mean Kevin?" she asked. She then gasped before he answered.

"You don't trust me do you?"

"Of course we do…it's the guys we don't trust" Joe offered and Frankie shook her head. She pushed away her breakfast not hungry anymore.

She stood and went to go to her room and stopped. She turned and this time gave her brothers a very hurt look mixed with anger.

"You guys can't treat me like a child forever, I'll be eleven soon and I just want a boyfriend and…Ryan was perfect…now I actually do hate you three" she said and slammed her bedroom door.

Nick winced. "That's not…that can't…are we really…I mean we were just being big brothers right?" he stuttered.

"Were you Nick…cause just from that little glimpse I got…you all don't want Frankie to grow up it seems" a new voice said and the boys turned to Stella.

She had walked in as Joe had admitted not trusting Ryan.

Joe scoffed. "That's….That's…that's…" he stuttered and couldn't come up with a good argument. He sat down and huffed.

"Okay so maybe you're right but I mean she's our baby sister" he said. Stella smiled and patted his shoulder.

She pulled up a chair and sat down beside him and Kevin. Nick was in front of her.

"What's that mean Joe? You told me when she was five she had a nightmare about you ditching her….only she got over it and supported you" she said.

The boys shared a look of guilt. "She must be so hurt now…we practically admitted we don't want her growing up" Nick said and Stella nodded, relieved they were understanding.

"Frankie has been our number one supporter….always cheering us all on and understanding when we get concerts and can't play with her" Kevin added, adding on to the guilt.

"Okay…we get it Kev…were jerks…now we have to fix this" Joe said before Kevin could go on and on about how they messed up.

"Yeah Joe is right…I say we go find Ryan and Stella maybe you can talk to Frankie for us" Nick suggested and Stella nodded.

The boys left on Joe's motorcycle and Stella knocked on Francesca's door.

"Francesca…it's me Stella…can we talk" she said and a second later the door opened. Frankie just threw herself at Stella and sobbed.

"They don't trust me Stella" she whined. Stella patted her hair and a few seconds later pushed her away and led her to her bed to talk.


	6. Chpt 5, All's left to do is make up

_Im so sorry for not updating but I am forcing myself to finish my stories, this one is done so that's good._

The two sat together in silence a few minutes before Stella spoke.

"I know what they did was awful" she began and Frankie rolled her eyes.

"That's not even half of it, they embarrassed me in front of my new friend just because he's a boy" she said.

Stella nodded. "Yeah, but its only cause you're their sister" Stella said.

Frankie smiled. "Wanna trade places?" she asked and Stella laughed.

"Your funny Francesca, look they went out to do something so why don't you and I go and watch TV?" she suggested and Frankie nodded.

Frankie led the way to the living room and picked out Beauty and the Beast and put it in their dvd player.

They had gotten halfway when the boys returned. Just in time for 'Be our Guest.'

"Oh cool, this is the best song" Joe said. Nick nudged him.

"Oh right…Frankie look were really sorry and well…." he said and Kevin moved aside and Ryan walked in.

"Ryan?"

Ryan smiled and walked over to her. He picked up her hands. "Hey Frankie, is it okay I came over?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah…but I mean are you sure you want to?" she asked and nodded her head to her brothers. Ryan laughed.

"It's fine Francesca, they all apologized to me and promised to back off if I promised to treat you with respect…they even gave me a ring" he said and showed off his purity ring. Frankie looked at it then her brothers and burst out laughing.

"Smooth gentlemen" she said and all three shrugged.

"Give us a break…you're still our kid sister and we just love protecting you…we love you so much" Joe said.

Frankie smiled and went to him.

"I know and…I guess I forgive you all…I love you all want to protect me but I need to know you all can trust me too" she said.

Nick squeezed her shoulders. "You got it kiddo" he promised.

"Yay, were loved again" Kevin cheered. He lifted Frankie and twirled her and she laughed.

"Yes Kevin…now put me down" she squealed.

She was put down and went to Ryan. "Want to watch the rest of the movie?" she asked and he nodded.

They sat and Ryan put a travel blanket over them both and Frankie laid her head on his shoulder.

The guys wanted badly to break that up but instead gave each other looks and all four teenagers left.

Ryan just laid his arm around her and kissed her forehead then nudged his new ring.

He would keep his promise…after all who would dare anger a Jonas?


End file.
